


Making Some Good Memories

by Lisamc21



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, David Rose is a Good Person, David Rose is a Nice Person, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, St. Patrick's Day, Texting, Trolling, nice gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21
Summary: A texting-only fic where David does something nice for Patrick on St. Patrick's Day.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 33
Kudos: 225





	Making Some Good Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got this idea during my lunch break today and wrote it real quick. I didn't even read through it again so I'm sorry if there's typos! But it's all texts so any typos are supes natural anyway.
> 
> The idea I had was: what if Patrick loves St. Patrick's Day because his family always made it a cute little celebration for him. But two years ago, Patrick called of the wedding with Rachel on St. Patrick's Day and now it doesn't feel like a celebration anymore. #GuiltAndComplicatedFeelings
> 
> In this world, it's basically the canon timeline, assuming he left Rachel on St. Patrick's Day. This happens two years later - while they're still boyfriends and a bit before Patrick proposes. David learned after last year (their first St. Patrick's Day together) that Patrick normally celebrated so he vowed to not let another of the holiday go by without making it good for Patrick. Despite David hating EVERYTHING ABOUT THE DAY.
> 
> I'm super pro fic where Patrick and Rachel become friends. That's my HC. In this fic, that hasn't necessarily happened yet. There's nothing bad said about Rachel, but for the story I just needed Patrick to have some sad feelings on St. Patrick's Day and David tries to make it all better because he is NICE and GOOD.
> 
> Now that my notes are basically as long as the fic, let's get on with it, shall we? kbye
> 
> NOTE ABOUT RATING: Rated T for cursing and implied masturbation

(Patrick is blue, David is grey - I don't have the skin set up to show the contact. Sorrrry!)

Did you slip me a Benadryl?  
  
I would never give you drugs without your consent.   
  
What about that time I had the flu?  
  
that was basically a power of attorney situation and you needed cold meds. It was life or death, Patrick  
  
You mean my coughing kept you awake?  
  
life or death so I didn’t murder you in your sleep  
  
so sweet. Benadryl?  
  
I didn’t drug you!  
  
Then how am I still in bed and you’re not here. Presumably at our store?  
  
Of course I’m at the store. It’s during business hours and consistent business hours are important for customer loyalty  
  
I know you’re being sarcastic but it’s hot when you quote me back to myself  
  
narcissist  
  
you gonna tell me why I slept in?  
  
how do you expect me to know the answer to that  
  
because my alarm didn’t wake me up  
  
I may have turned it off  
  
Why?  
  
Is it a crime to want my boyfriend to have a lovely morning?  
  
No, but if you’re buttering me up to try to get me to agree to closing the store for a month to travel Europe, it’s going to take more than this. Spreadsheet more. PowerPoint presentation.  
  
I’d bet $10 you have a boner right now thinking about me giving you a PowerPoint presentation with charts about how we could afford to close the store for a month to travel  
  
Patrick  
  
Paaatrickkkkkk  
  
why’d you go quiet all of a sudden  
  
pivot table  
  
flowchart  
  
formula  
  
ew Roland’s here brb  
  
it’s a good thing I saw your last text after I’d come  
  
that’s hot. The coming, not Roland. obvs  
  
anyway, there’s a treat for you in the kitchen  
  
sleeping in and a treat? It must be a special day  
  
David  
  
Patrick  
  
What's in the box?  
  
not Gwyneth Paltrow's head. did you open it  
  
not yet  
  
it literally has your name on it  
  
I think I just want to look at it for a minute. It’s really sweet you left me a gift  
  
oh well ok. Take your time <3  
  
[photo of a mug with a large rainbow and text that reads “Happy St. Patrick’s Gay,” a package of fancy peppermint tea, and a four-leaf clover-shaped frosted sugar cookie]  
  
what’s all this?  
  
just a little treat for you  
  
David  
  
you hate St. Patrick’s Day  
  
I mean, “hate” is a strong word  
  
you told me it was a bastardized holiday that’s an excuse for people to assault others through unwanted pinching, too much drinking, and an unwarranted excuse to wear too much green  
  
I’m not wrong  
  
but I know how much you love it  
  
love is a strong word  
  
honey, I know it’s complicated. But maybe it doesn’t have to be any longer? I just mean, I know you USED to love St. Patrick’s Day and your family always did those silly celebrations (btw your mom sent me photos of you in a leprechaun costume and you’re fucking adorbs). And I know SPD 2 years ago was really hard. I totally get it. And I get why you wanted to ignore the day last year. But now that I know today is like a family tradition for you, or whatever, I just wanted to make some recent happy memories for you  
  
I think that’s the longest text you’ve sent me while sober  
  
I’m trying to be sentimental and shit  
  
and I love you for it, babe  
  
it’s my fault for encouraging you and my mom to talk  
  
it really is. she’s given me all the hot goss about the cute little St. Patty’s Day parties she’d throw for you. Still got those Shamrock briefs?  
  
I was like 10, David. They don’t fit  
  
Damn right they don’t [four smirk emoji]  
  
before this shit gets too sappy, there’s another part of your gift but you get to open it later  
  
Is it more cookies? Or did you eat them all?   
  
it involves eating, but not cookies. And yes there were more. And yes I ate them all  
  
??  
  
[photo of a sliver of belly skin, a hint of happy trail, the waistband of jeans hanging low to reveal a band of Kelly green lace]  
  
is it later yet??? Holy fuck. I want to open it now pleaseeeee daviddddd  
  
patience, honey. We’ve got lunch plans and dinner plans and then you can open it. And I know your refractory period. You’re 32 not 16 so simmer down  
  
;) lunch and dinner plans? Green food?   
  
I will allow one food item that is not naturally green to be green. ONLY ONE PATRICK  
  
I love you so much. I’m excited for today  
  
<3 good, that’s all I wanted. Maybe you can do nice things for me during Paris Fashion Week. That’s like my special tradition  
  
now hurry up with your relaxing. I’m all alone at the store and it’s boring AF  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm over on Tumblr at [lisamc-21](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisamc-21).


End file.
